Putzie's Halloween (Grease Individual Story 2 Halloween Special 2)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This the same time is part of the individual series and a Halloween special! Enjoy, and sorry for the long wait! Anyways this story is about Putzie believing in "The Great Pumpkin"


**This story is based on "It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!" And I thought this came together very well! And also i'm gonna be Jan for Halloween! Which is amazing! I'm eating twinkles tomorrow! So please positive reviews and be sure to look at TBird Forever's stories please! They're way better than mine!**

Putzie sits in the cafeteria table and writes a letter. It was nearly Halloween and he will go to the pumpkin patch, because he had overheard something on the radio years ago called "the great pumpkin." And he actually believes that it's real. But nobody else believes him. He pushed their doubts aside and just moved on.

He continues to write until his friends showed up.

Danny asked, "Who are you writing to Putzie?"

"You don't want to know," Putzie replied trying to hide it.

Danny looked at it and then shouted wanting to strangle him, "NOT AGAIN!"

"What again?" Sandy asked sitting down next to Danny as the Pink Ladies sit down.

Danny shouted, "One guess."

Rizzo realized what Danny meant and then shouts at Putzie, "You're wasting your time, that stupid pumpkin is a fake."

"What pumpkin?" Sandy asked confused.

"Oh Putzie is writing a letter to Santa again," Danny lied.

"Awwwwwwww," Sandy and Jan awed at him.

Danny sighed telling the truth, "alright. He was writing to 'the great pumpkin'."

Jan asked her boyfriend, "Whatcha doing Putzie?"

"I'm writing to the great pumpkin! On Halloween night, the great pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch and delivers toys to the good children around the world."

Sonny says, "Putz! Will ya give up?! It ain't real!"

"It is too real!" He argued.

"Enough," Danny shouted coming his hair. "Don't make a scene. There's people here. Keep it cool."

"Yeah, keep it cool," Kenickie says combing his hair also.

Jan asked, "Is the great pumpkin real?"

"He is! I heard about it over the radio," Putzie said wrapping an arm around her.

Everyone else either sighed or groaned about it.

Soon it was Halloween, and the gang gets ready to go trick or treating except Putzie. He just went to the local pumpkin patch and sat there waiting.

Jan asked dressed up in a bunny onesie, "I wonder how's Putzie doing?"

"Maybe he's missing out on all the fun," Doody said wearing a pirate costume.

Marty came dressed as a kitty cat while Frenchy goes as a angel. Sandy is dressed as a princess. And Rizzo is dressed as a scary spider woman. Danny dressed as a prince, Kenickie dresses as a zombie, and Sonny goes as a cowboy.

Marty comments with a purr, "Boy is he strange."

Then Jan said believing, "Maybe there really is a great pumpkin."

"Every year he misses trick or treats, and THEN a halloween party," Danny told the two.

"He'll never learn," Kenickie said getting ready.

"This is the last time we're trick or treating together."

They all walk out of the house and Jan asks, "Can we see Putzie?" she asked.

Danny sighed, "Fine. Then off to trick or treating!"

The gang walk to the local pumpkin patch to find Putzie sitting there with a sign that says, "Welcome great pumpkin!"

When he noticed the gang came by and he asked, "Have you all come to sing pumpkin carols?"

Rizzo slapped a palm to his forehead. "You blockhead, your gonna miss all the fun just like last year."

"Don't say that, the great pumpkin knows what kids have been good, and what kids have been bad. You'll be sorry. He'll come here because this pumpkin patch is one of the most amazing ones around town!"

"Do you really think he'll come?" Jan asked.

He nodded explaining, "Tonight, the great pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch, flies through the air and delivers toys to all the children of the world."

Jan smiles. "Well…"

"Look, once in for all," Rizzo shouts, "Are you coming or are you staying, we can't waste all night!" Then they walk away.

Jan started to walk away with them leaving Putzie. She looks at the gang and looking back at Putzie debating if she can stay with them or go with them.

But then when she realizes Putzie sitting all alone, she immediately ran back to him and tackled him in a hug.

Putzie laughs, "I'm glad you came back Jan. Now you'll get to see the great pumpkin with your own eyes!"

Jan giggles and sat next to him but then warned, "If you touch me in places where it doesn't want to be touched, i'll slug ya."

Putzie said, "I won't."

Meanwhile, the gang went to go trick or treating.

They went to the door and shouts at different times, "TRICK OR TREAT"

As they get their candy filled, Rizzo asked, "Can I please have an extra candy for my stupid friend. He couldn't come with us, cause he's sitting int he pumpkin patch, waiting for the great pumpkin."

She got an extra piece and the gang looked into their goodie bags.

Kenickie: "I got a candy bar!"

Frenchy: "I got gum!"

Marty: "I got gumdrops!"

Sonny looks in his bag and said, "I got a rock…"

They all went to the door and shouts, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

After getting the goods they looked in their bags again.

Danny: "I got a fudge bar!"

Rizzo: "I got a pack of gum!"

Doody: "I got a quarter!"

Sonny: "I got a rock…"

And a few houses later…

Sandy: "I got 15 pieces of candy!"

Marty: "I got a milky way!"

Rizzo: "I got a caramel popcorn ball!"

Sonny: "I got a rock…"

After they finish, they return to the pumpkin patch to see Jan and Putzie talking together.

Doody shouts, "Has the great pumpkin been by?" Then he laughs.

"Laugh all you want," Jan shouts angrily standing up for Putzie, "But he will come! You'll see! Putzie knows what he's talking about."

"Whatever," Marty shouts, "HEY! OVER TO MY HOUSE FOR THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!"

"YEAH!" The gang ran off leaving Jan and Putzie there.

Jan sighed. They have been waiting for over 2 hours. She shouts, "Alright! Where is he?!"

"He will Jan!" Putzie says.

"I hope so, I have my reputation you know. And just think of all the fun we're missing."

"Don't worry. As long as we're together, it'll be great to see."

Jan sighed feeling a little fed up by this. She's missing Halloween.

Meanwhile, the gang went to Marty's house for a Halloween party.

"C'mon! Let's bob for apples!" Frenchy says excited.

Marty says about to demonstrate, "This is the way to do it!"

"Yeah Marty, you should be good at this, you have a perfect mouth for it," Doody shouts.

After giving him the face Marty bobbed an apple but what came out is an apple with a real live worm on it.

Marty shrieked, "AHHHHHH!"

The guys shout with laughter as Sonny went to comfort Marty.

"Poor Putzie and Jan missing all the fun," Sandy sighed to her boyfriend, "I gotta be honest, this party wasn't the same without them…"

Danny sighed, "Putzie never came to a halloween party. He rejects our invites just to sit in the stupid patch every year."

Sandy said sadly, "I feel bad."

Back at the pumpkin patch, it has been another hour and half there and Jan started getting bored and annoyed that the great pumpkin will never show up.

Jan says, "If anyone had told me I'd be waiting in a pumpkin patch on Halloween night, I'd have said they were crazy."

"Just think Jan, when the great pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch, we'll be there to see him," Putzie said happily.

But then there was rustling in the pumpkins.

Putzie gasped, "Is that? IS THAT? I HEAR THE GREAT PUMPKIN!"

He suddenly faints. And a squirrel went passed Jan.

He wakes and asked, "What happened? Did I faint? What did he leave us? Did he leave us any toys?"

Jan was really pissed off. She exploded and rants, "I was robbed! I spent the whole night waiting for the Great Pumpkin, when I could've been out for tricks-or-treats! Halloween is over and I missed it! You idiot! You kept me up all night waiting for the Great Pumpkin, and all that came was a squirrel ! I didn't get a chance to go out for tricks-or-treats! And it was all your fault! I'll sue! What a fool I was! I could've had candy apples, and gum! And cookies and money and all sorts of things! But no! I had to listen to you. You idiot. What a fool I was. Trick-or-treats come only once a year. And I miss it by sitting in a pumpkin patch with a blockhead. YOU OWE ME RESTITUTION!" Then she slapped him hard angry.

The gang came back to see how the two we're doing.

Putzie sighed sadly and asked Doody, "You've heard about fury in a woman scorned, haven't you?"

"Yah.. I think," Doody said.

"Well that's nothing compared to the fury of a woman who has been cheated out of tricks or treats…" Putzie said sadly.

Danny wrapped his arm around Jan and said, "C'mon Jan, there maybe a few more doors open. If not, then we'll give you our candy."

Then they walked off with an upset Jan leaving Putzie still sitting with a sad look on his face.

Later that night, Danny opened his eyes to his alarm clock. It is actually past four in the morning. He sat up wondering is Putzie had gone home. He got up and put on his jacket before walking out of the house and going to the pumpkin patch.

As soon as he got there, he noticed a small lump on the ground shivering in his sleep.

He sighs softly, "Putz…"

Danny went and took his youngest friend in his arms and took him home and put him to bed before leaving again.

A couple hours later, Putzie and Sonny sat on the bench by the school smoking as the rest have their lunch.

Sonny sighs, "Well, another Halloween has come and gone.

"Yes, Sonny," Putzie exhaled.

"I don't understand it. I went trick-or-treating and all I got was a bag full of rocks! I suppose you spent all night in the Pumpkin Patch."

He nodded.

"And the great pumpkin ever showed up?"

"Nope."

Sonny inhaled and then said, "Well, don't take it too hard Putz.. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life too."

Putzie immediately looked at him and then shouts angry throwing a cigarette, "STUPID?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'STUPID'?! Just wait 'til next year, Sonny! You'll see!" And then he rants annoying Sonny.

 **THE END! Any requests for Sonny, Kenickie, Frenchy and Sandy? I got ideas for Jan, Marty and Doody!**


End file.
